1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for loading of radiator fins into trays.
2. Discussion of the Related Arts
In certain types of radiators used in motor vehicles the cooling water flows through flat tubes which extend between two header tanks and the heat dissipation area is increased by means of convoluted fins which are fixed to the tubes and lie in the spaces between the tubes.
In the manufacture of such radiators, the fins are typically made from a flat strip which is passed through rollers which form louvre-like slots in the strip and then convolute it into a zig-zag. Subsequently, the strip is cut into individual fins each as long as the distance between the header tanks and these fins are temporarily stored side by side in trays. The trays have slots for receiving the fins and are used in a separate assembly jig to slide the fins between the tubes prior to the tubes being brought together in the jig and the headers being fitted to the ends of the tubes.
From the latter assembly jig, the assembled radiator cores are transferred to a further station where the fins, the tubes and the headers are vacuum braised or sometimes soldered together. The core can then be fitted to the header tanks and painted to complete the radiator manufacture.